Hermione gets period
by Larchy-6
Summary: Hermione get period on the not right place...


HERMIONE GETS PERIOD

It was summer in the burrow. Harry and Hermione came to Ron. But then came a big surprise…

Hermione wake up with crams. She didn't feel really good. She put her clothes on and went down to eat breakfast, she screamed: "AUCH!"

Her belly hurt she so much.

Everybody asked she: "Its everything all right?"

She answered: "Everything is just fine. You don't need to worry about." Miss Weasley was worried about her.

When Harry Ron and Hermione ate breakfast, they went to Ron's room. They were happy, because they will be all they alone in the house. They will can do everything what they want the other members of family will go to visit auntie Murriel. Suddenly Hermione hold for her belly and started scream.

"Whats wrong Hermione?" Asked Ron.

"Are you sick?" Asked Harry.

She answered: "Nothings wrong. I just fell little pain in my stomach. You don't have worry about."

"If you said so…" Sad Ron and shrugged.

"We are going now!" Cried Miss Weasley from downstairs. "Take care of yourself."

"We will!" Said Harry.

For about 3 hours they took about anything what they had on their minds. But they never talk about growing. At least not Harry and Ron before Hermione and she not before them.

"We can go for a walk." Said Harry.

"Good idea." Sad Ron.

"I don't go with you." Add Hermione.

"Why not?" Both asked.

"I don't feel really good can I rest on your bed Ron? For a couple minutes?" Answered Hermione.

"Of course you can." He said and his cheeks were colored red.

Boy went out of the room. Hermione lay on Ron's bed.

"Oh. Bloody hell. Why my stomach so hurt me. Is anything wrong with me?" She thought.

She put her hands on stomach and felt in a long sleep.

"Hermione? Wake up!" Something scattered she. It was Harry.

"What happen here?" Asked Ron.

She sat and started scream. The blanket on the bed was full of blood. Hermione saw that blood came out of she. On her jeans were a lot of blood. She ran in to a bathroom and locked the door. She sat on the floor and started cry.

"What happened to me? Now I know tha something is wrong with me. But why me?" Thought she.

Harry and Ron asked each other what can the do it? Of course they know what this blood mean.

"I think we need to talk with Hermione." Said Ron.

"I think that to." Said Harry.

They went to the door before bathroom.

"Hermione? Can we come in?" Asked Harry.

Hermione answered: "No, maybe I got some kind of infections thin."

"No you don't." Sad Ron. "You are on your period.

"I'm on my what?" Asked she and opened the door.

Harry strange looked Ron and he gave him the same view.

"She doesn't know what period is?" Both thought.

Boys came into the bathroom.

"Who will explaned her?" Asked Ron and boys were quiet.

"I'll do it." Sad Ron.

Cheek of both boys were red.

"So, Hermione…This blood is called period. You will get it every month and that mean you can have kids now." Ron and harry try stopped himself to not laugh.

"So, how long do you got your period jet?" Asked Hermione.

Harry answered: "Hermione, we are boys. Boys don't get period. But I can say that you got your period very late. Girls usually get period at 11 or 12 age. But you will be 14 soon."

She blushed. "That so shameful. That boys need to tell me what period means."

"And remember. You need to use pads now and can't take a shower when you are on your period." Said Ron quickly.

"Can you promise that we never talk about that agin?" Asked she.

"We promise." Both said. Boys went out of the bathroom.

3 days later….

"Hermione, when did you take your last shower?" Asked Miss. Weasley.

"About 4 days ago. I'm on my period. So I can't take a shower now." Said she.

Fred and George turned their heads to Miss Weasley and Hermione. They were coriuos.

The older witch asked: "Who told you that? I never in my life heard that lie."

"Harry and Ron." Told Hermione.

The twins started laughing.

"Hermione please go to the bathroom and take a shower." Said Miss Weasley.

"RON, HARRY COME INTO THE KITCHEN RIGT NOW!"

"What are we do it now? Asked Harry.

" Now I really don't know. Lets go.


End file.
